1 Gift
by FutureAJ
Summary: It's Christmas and the sensational sisters are in the Christmas spirit. The only problem is Misty isn't like she usually is. Can her sisters get her in the Christmas spirit and can a certain someone find a way touch her heart? Pokehsipping 1Shot.


1 Gift

**It was a beautiful Christmas day in Cerulean City with endless snow falling. Wild pokemon families spending time together as well as trainers spending time with their pokemon. Nothing looked better than the scene itself. To top it off, with it being Christmas day, the gym was closed giving Misty all the time she needed to catch up on her rest. Or so she thought**

"Hey Misty like, wake up," The eldest sensational sister stated.

The red-headed gym leader yawned without warning as she attempted to rid her eyes from the blurry vision.

"Huh," whats going on?"

"Misty wake up, it's like Christmas and everybody's at the table is eating breakfast," Daisy stated.

This news didn't seem to amuse Misty as she looked at her closest sister with the same lazy look.

"Well can't you guys do that while I go back to sleep?"

Daisy sighed before shaking her head.

"Like, no can do little sis," Daisy started. "As soon as we're all finished with breakfast the first thing we're gonna do is see what gifts we got for each other."

The gym leader groaned at her oldest sister's energetic response. She was really enjoying a peaceful nap: it just felt like someway her sisters all ways found a way to ruin something for her in any means necessary.

Daisy silently put a hand on the blanket. "So, let's get to movin!" Daisy exclaimed energetically as she removed the blanket covering Misty, thus exposing her in nothing but her long light-blue cascade T-shirt.

Misty blushed from embarrassment as she remembered she only had on her t-shirt. Good thing it was long enough to go just past her thighs.

"Well, you could've asked to make sure I was clothed before taking off my blanket," Misty snapped from embarrassment.

"Like, calm down little sis, we're your sisters, we've like, seen you naked plenty of times when you were a baby."

"But I'm not a baby anymore Daisy!"

"Shessh Mist, you're acting like I'm your boyfriend Ash or something."

And with that, Misty's cheeks turned into a deeper shade red. Just The thought of Ash seeing this much of her was too much to handle; she would probably die of embarrassment.

"He's, not my boyfriend," Misty came off a lot more timidly then usual as her cheeks stayed the same color."

Daisy did everything in her power not to have a burst of laughter from her little sister's trip of embarrassment and was going to continue but decided to stop for the sake of a good Christmas day.

"If you say so Misty," Daisy responded smiling. "Just hurry up and get ready then come down so we can unwrap these presents."

"Yeah, Okay," Misty sighed with submission.

And with that, Daisy left the room right before smiling at her little sister.

Misty got up and did her normal morning routine. Even though it was Christmas which was probably her favorite holiday, she couldn't understand why, but she just wasn't in the Christmas spirit. She didn't even really care about what she received for Christmas. However, that never really mattered, because Misty knew what Christmas was really about.

This time though, it just seemed like she actually wanted this one special gift but she couldn't really pinpoint what it was. It was something special.

At this point Misty put the thought to the back of her mind as she put on a cerulean blue T-shirt, light blue panties, blue jeans and a pink hoodie to complement top her t-shirt. Just then, she opened one of her remaining pokeballs containing the baby Azurill.

"Azu Azu"

"Merry Christmas to you to Azurill," Misty smiled. "Are you ready to enjoy Christmas

While walking down the stairs Misty could hear the three sisters having a loud conversation in the gym (where the tree was) and also, her pokemon and the gym's pokemon enjoying their Christmas and presents they're already received.

"Hey Misty, like there you are," Violet exclaimed.

"Yeah, you like kept us waiting long enough Lilly remarked jokingly."

Misty did nothing but give a weak smile.

"Hey Misty, are you like, alright," Daisy questioned, noting her apathy to reply back to the other two sensational sisters.

"Yeah, we were just like playing," Violet assured as Lilly nodded in agreement.

"Yeah, I'm fine guys, let's just get to the gifts," Misty replied hurriedly.

The three sisters looked at their younger with question and somewhat with worry.

"Azu Azu Zurill?"

"Really, I'm fine," Misty reassured everyone in the room.

"Daisy, Lilly, Violet, and even Azurill didn't believe her response but decided to follow by her suite for the moment.

"Well, I guess I'll open my present from you guys first, Lilly insisted.

(Present box being unwrapped)

"Oh my gosh, it's the perfume kit I've at that expensive shop Pokefuerme," Like thanks you guys, Lilly stated sincerely.

"You're welcome Lilly, "Everyone stated with a smile.

"I like guess I'll go next, "Violet stated as she began shaking the box like a little girl in her toddler days.

(Present being unwrapped.) "Like Oh my gosh it's the perfect dress," Like Thanks you guys. Violet asked holding the smooth dress which matched her hair color.

"Yeah, it'll be a great site for your next date," Daisy remarked.

"I don't know, a guy would have to be real special to catch me in this dress," Violet grinned.

Everyone shared a laugh.

"Alright Daisy, you're next," Lilly stated giving Daisy her respectful present

Daisy smiled as she unwrapped her present more sophistically than her triplets.

"Wow, this is just what I wanted," Daisy exclaimed excitedly as she held the beautiful shining Ultra ball in her hand.

"Thanks but How did you guys guess I wanted this," Daisy questioned.

Both Lilly and Violet nodded. We didn't, you like really wanted something different this year," Lilly started. "So we like had Misty gives the most help on this one," Violet openly admitted

Daisy smiled greatly at this. "So Misty how did you know."

Misty smiled at her oldest sister, "Let's just say I pay attention."

"Well while we're on the subject of you little sis," Lilly started. "You're the last one left."

Misty gave a weak smile as she looked under the tree only to find nothing there.

"Where is my…"

"Just wait for it Misty," Lilly stated.

"Yeah, this type of present can't be wrapped up," Violet insured.

Ding-ding, the door bell rang …just on time.

"Go get it Misty," Daisy stated warmly.

Misty looked puzzled for a second but soon proceeded to follow suite with Azurill quietly on her shoulder and opening the gym door only to reveal some familiar faces.

"Merry Christmas Misty" Three voices called out.

Misty smiled as she saw Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Professor Oak. Holding a gift in arm.

"Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey, and Professor Oak merry Christmas, how are you guys?" Misty asked with excitement.

"Oh we're just fine dear," Mrs. Ketchum replied.

Tracey's Merill soon jumped off his shoulder and began to play with the baby Azurill (her offspring).

"Yes we received a phone call from your sisters and thought it would be better if we all spent Christmas together," Professor Oak through in with a smile.

Misty smiled at the them; she enjoyed having this type of company, especially on Christmas day.

"Oh and Misty I got this present for you."

Misty looked puzzled. "Really, who is it from?"

"Just take a look at it," Daisy insisted.

Misty curious to find out not as much what the present was but, who it was from.

Misty smoothly unwrapped the present until it was stripped down into a silver box. Misty then proceeded to open the box until she saw an item that made her go speechless.

It was an official crystal cerulean blue necklace with a light blue locket charm. When Misty opened the locket, it had something that shocked her even more. A picture that she and Ash took during the battle frontier. Misty was left shocked she felt like crying out of happiness.

"Hey Misty, check out the letter," Violet added.

Misty pulled out the letter and read the note.

Dear Misty

Hey Mist, it's Ash if you're reading this it obviously means we couldn't make it so Brock, Dawn, and Pikachu just wanted to say Merry Christmas! I wish that the competition was a ways off from Christmas because I couldn't wish for a better Christmas than spending it with you Mist. I know you have gym duties to attend to but it's just well Pikachu misses Azurill and you, haha and….well….so do I. We all hope to see you soon Misty.

Love

Ash Ketchum

Oh and PS Hope you enjoy your gift.

After reading that letter, Misty couldn't help but let a tear escape her eye.

"Oh isn't that so romantic," Violet cried as she obviously read the letter along with Misty.

"Just beautiful," Lilly added in.

"Oh my little Ash loves Misty so much," Mrs. Ketchum cooed.

By now Misty could feel her cheeks began to blush with authority.

"You guys just stop," Misty said shyly.

"Oh and Misty, before we forget, "Lilly started.

"Here's part two for your gift, Violet continued.

Misty looked on with confusion. "Part two, what do ya mean?"

"It means we're giving you a vacation, for the whole month off Mist."

Misty stared at them like she was still puzzled. "What?"

"That's right, as soon as the Sinnoh competition starts we're letting you go to see your boyfriend again Misty."

Misty grew even more shades of red. "He isn't my boyfriend Daisy."

"Wait, so you're not in love with my Ash Misty?" Mrs. Ketchum asked

Misty grew nervous as she now felt like she was backed into a corner. "Well I, um, ya see," Misty nervously asked as she started playing with her fingers.

"Don't worry Mrs. Ketchum, Tracey started," She loves Ash with all her heart even if she won't admit it."

Misty could honestly say if it weren't for it being Christmas, she would have to bash Tracey's head in.

"He's got a point," Daisy agreed.

"Well its more than obvious you two share a special bond together and neither of you should deny it," Professor Oak pointed out with wisdom.

Misty smiled at Professor Oak however with shades of red still remaining on her cheeks.

"You know something Professor Oak,

Everyone looked at Misty with a smile waiting to see if she would openly accept her feelings about the one she loves.

She has.

"You're right," Misty smiled as she took a look at the picture in the locket. "Thanks you guys."

"I guess, no, I know this is the one gift I always wanted," Misty smiled.

**So what yall think, I know I couldn't get it out on exactly Christmas day but It should still be something worth reading ya dig. Merry Christmas to all.**


End file.
